Oil pumps are used in internal combustion engines. The oil pump circulates engine oil under pressure through oil passages which may, for example, be formed in the engine block, head, shafts and bearing housings, thereby lubricating rotating components of the engine. The oil pumps may be driven via a crankshaft in the engine. Additionally, oil pumps and oil pump drive assemblies may be positioned within an engine casing. However, positioning the oil pump and oil pump drive assembly within the engine casing may increase the size of the engine casing, thereby decreasing the engine's compactness.
As such in one approach an engine is provided. The engine includes a crankshaft, an engine casing, an oil pump and an accessory drive, the oil pump having an input member which is driven from the crankshaft at a location on the opposite side of the accessory drive to the engine casing. In this way, the driving components for the oil pump may be positioned external to the engine casing, thereby increasing the compactness of the engine casing, if desired.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Additionally, the above issues have been recognized by the inventors herein, and are not admitted to be known.